Hidden Tears
by Crying Princess
Summary: How can you sit there with a plastered smile on your face and say everything is okay? How can you hide the pain I see shining through those inexplicable eyes? How can you be so strong and I be so weak? STORY ON HOLD!
1. The Blackened Sky

Tears of Your Pain

Chapter 1 The Blackened Sky

Disclaimer: I want Vash. I want Vash. I want Vash. I want Vash. I want Vash. I want Vash. I want Vash. (-Looks around and gets napikin for drool-) It's depressing but true. -I. Don't. Own. Vash.- I know. It's a shocker. But unfortunately I don't. But I still want Vash...

A little child around the age of 6 came up to her house after getting off the bus with her little brother. She looked up at the sky to see its natural black-grey color. Every since she could remember it was that color. She thought this was unusual for the color of the sky. All the pictures in her books had a pretty light blue sky with white clouds. Her mom had told her it was because of humans. They had polluted the earth and they were paying the price for it. "Soon," she said, "all of this will be gone... Only certain people will make it out and even then their chances of survival without our planet Earth are slim." She didn't understand what her mother meant, but she had sensed a sadness in her voice that could only mean that something bad was going to happen.

She held her brother's hand as she went up the porch steps, but something was wrong. The door was always open with her mother standing in the doorway to help them in. She let go of her brother's hand as she pushed the door open since it was cracked open anyway. The little girl and her brother walked in together, dropping their bookbags and walking into the living room where the TV was running, showing an old TV show that her mom always liked to watch, but before that she noticed a foul smell, something that she could barley stand. Her nose cringed at the smell and stepped back at what she was seeing. The room's beige colored floor was stained with a dark red substance still fresh and warm. Her parents were lying in it. She could barley recognize them since it seemed like they were both shot in the head. She took her brother and snatched him out of the room before he could look around and notice what was going on. "Sis, what was that on the floor?" he asked.

She looked at him and told him to follow her as she let silent tears flow down her face at the thought of her parents dead. She had seen it. The brains spread out amongst their once beautiful home and their rotting corpse making the house smell like a tomb. She shut the doors behind her and grabbed her brother as she ran down the steps making her brother stumble. He was only two years younger then her and didn't need to be near the house with their murdered parents. She ran down the street with her brother trailing behind her, running with her as fast as his little feet would take him. She remembered how her mother used to comfort her and take care of her when she was sick or sad. Or how her dad would take her out in the back yard and play games with her and her brother. Memories came washing over her making her cry even harder till she couldn't see any longer and stopped running. She fell to the pavement shaking from sobs and being out of breath. She didn't know what to do. Her parents had left her and her brother all alone. From what she knew she didn't have any relatives. Her brother came and pulled her long, dark brown hair out of her face with his little pudgy hand, "What's wrong sis? Why did we run away from our house?"

She didn't know what to say to him and didn't have the time before she heard a screeching noise. It echoed through the neighborhood as she saw the residents walk out onto their porches looking up at the black sky as it turned red. She wiped the tears from her face and looked around. She didn't know why everyone started to scream or run to get to their cars, but she did know that she needed to get her brother out of there. She began to run with her brother, but she couldn't go where to cars were going so decided to go a different way. She went through an abandoned house to the back yard and through the fence that blocked of the woods.

She hesitated as she saw the dense woods. She didn't know if she was making the right decision about going into the forest, but really didn't have a choice. She grabbed her brother's small hands in hers and began to run through the woods.

!$#&! Lights, Camera, ACTION! !$#!

She had been walking through the woods for what had seemed forever. Even though they were in the woods she could still tell that the sky had turned almost completely black. She looked down at her little brother, "What's wrong wit the sky?" he asked. She looked up and said, "I don't know." She really didn't know and it scared her. She wanted to be back home with her mom and dad, but she knew she couldn't even if she wanted too. They kept walking, but couldn't tell whether it was night or day because it seemed like the same. She suddenly stopped. She could see a field.

She grabbed her brother and ran out onto the field to see a ship. She gasped at its size. It was the largest thing she had ever seen before. It was silver with a peculiar design, but something that she noticed the most was the writing on the side of the space craft. It read: PROJECT SEED.

!$#&! END! !$#&!

A/n: Alright! My first Trigun fanfic. Don't bash me too hard and constructive criticism is welcomed. I also treasure my good reviews and LUV reading them. As you can tell I'm not a very loved fanfic writer and hope that this story will become something really good, but you can't really tell how good a fanfic is unless you read more chapters then when it starts to really suck yu bash the writer in a good way (a.k.a. 'constructive criticism'). Please, leave a review and tell me how you think the story's going. I also know that you probably don't know who the little girl is in the fic or the boy, but it will all start making sense in the 2nd chapter (I hope...). It will also tie in with the anime/manga Trigun. I will update as soon as I get 5 reviews or I'm bored again and need something to do. Let's hope it's the 5 reviews, huh? I know this is a long author note and a lot of yu probably didn't read it all (Or read it at all... poopers...), so... I guess I'll let you go and review now. LUV YU! (-blows kisses-)


	2. The Long Sleep

Chapter 2 The Long Sleep

Nichole08: Thanks for you review, and I updated as soon as I got it. Hope you like this chapter and can't wait for your next review!

A/n: Alright, poopers! I only got 1 review!!!! What?! --- I can't believe that… (SniffSniff) My feelings are really hurt. Truly, is 5 reviews SO much to ask for? Is it too much for 5 people to read and right a review? Example: 'Your story rocks' OR 'Your story sucks big cock!' I mean, come on! ---- (I'm mad!) You're a bunch of very sorry ppl. (stick-stongue-out-at-readers)

She watched from a distance as people boarded the ship. There were old people, middle aged, and young children. She noticed that it was mostly younger people boarding it. Her brother tugged at her shirt, "What arethey doing?" She looked at her brother. "I don't know…" She replied.

They watched until it seemed that everyone had almost boarded the ship. She took her brother around in the woods so they wouldn't be seen. She wanted to get a look at the front of the ship where everyone was boarding at. She stopped suddenly and looked amazed. There wasn't only one ship, but maybe 50 other all lined up in a row. She saw that some ships were done loading and closed the doors on the craft. She looked at her brother and told him to be quiet and not to say anything until she said it was okay.

It started to rain as they crept closer to the ship. They managed to find crates of contents and hid behind them as they watched the last ship board more people. They were all giving the guards at the entrance silver cards. They took then quickly and put them in a box. She heard some of the talking from the distance that they were at, 'Are all the people that are going to be left on earth really going to die?' She heard a little girl tugging at her mother and asking her. She looked at them in sadness as she remembered her mom. The little girl's mother replied, 'Yes, people have treated it so badly that it can't let us live here anymore.' Her mother looked ahead and gave the security guard her silver card and boarded with her child.

The rain started to pick up as she looked towards the sky. It was turning a deep, blood red and started to swirl with black. She heard thunder as the lightning lit up the sky for a second. They had to get on the ship. The earth wasn't going to last much longer and they needed to get on it. She saw as the last people started to board. She grabbed her brother's hand and ran to the people in the back. They were standing in front of a couple that didn't seem to notice them.

They finally got up to the entrance of the ship as the couple in front of them handed them their cards. She grabbed her brother's hand and looked down at the platform so they wouldn't see her face. She didn't won't them to catch her and her brother. Hopefully, they would mistake them for the couple's children and let them board just like the child did with her mother. She took a deep breath and walked through. She lifted her head and felt the shilling air of the spacecraft and the new smell it had to it. The only light was from the opening behind them.

The ship, Project Seed, shook as the door behind them closed. They were left in dark until the lights flickered on. She could now see the inside of the ship. There was a huge opening where there were layers and layers of… tubes? She didn't know what they were but saw as people got into each one and saw the doors shut down on them. A clear white mist would spray over them and they slept. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew that she and her brother were not getting into one of those things. She saw the guards come from behind her and watched as the people noisily got into their tube. This went on for half an hour before the very last people were getting into thier's.

The girl looked around and saw a hallway with one of the crates that had opened and ran over to it before anyone could notice. She looked in the box to see it empty and lifted her brother in there and got the top to the crate. She could see as the guards went around to each one of the tubes and check them. They then went around to check if anyone was left before getting into their own tubes and drifting into sleep with the other people. She was about to lift the box's lid when she heard some people coming.

Her and her brother heard nothing but the footsteps and as they approached the box and went by. She looked through a crack in the box to see who it was. She saw a lady in her mid 20s with long, black hair and blue jeans with a shirt. With her she had4 other people with her. One girl had glasses and short hair. There were three guys. One was tall and muscular with short, black, wavy hair. Another looked short in comparison and also had glasses like the girl, and the other was just as tall and well built with black hair.

She heard them talking, 'So, they're all asleep? Looks like everything's ready for take off,' the girl with the long, black hair said. She then heard as the others speak and walk away. The lady with the long, black hair stayed behind and looked at the people in the tubes, 'They are our last hope. Sweet dreams. Let's hope we can find another planet soon that will be able to support human life.' She smiled sadly and walked up to the crate and stopped.

She was scared that the woman was going to open the box and discover them. She didn't know what they would do with them if she found them there. She didn't really want to be on the ship, but she didn't have anywhere else to go with her brother, and she didn't want to stay on earth. Everything seemed to get worse that day and it didn't look like it would get any better.

They woman stopped at the box and slowly lifted the lid to see what was inside. She was expecting some materials for their lab, but instead she found to small children looking up fearfully at her. Her eyes softened, "Well, what do we have here?" The litte boy started to softly weep into the older child's shoulder, "Don't worry I won't hurt you. What's your name?'

The little girl didn't know what to do, but she slowly stood with her brother that was now holding onto her waist and crying, "My name Maiko and this is my little brother, Kaori." The lady smiled warmly and picked the little girl and boy up and setting them outside the box. The little boy seemed to stop crying and looked up at the lady with big, red puffy eyes from crying. The lady noticed how both of the children had the strangest eyes. They both had bluish grey eyes. Their eyes were such a perfect reflect of blue and grey that it looked like you could see deep inside them. She smiled and said to them, "How did you get here and where are your parents? How did you get on the ship?" The little girl looked up at her once more and started to tell her story, from when she got home with her brother to how she got on the ship.

The lady sighed, "Well, we can't let you off now since we're about to take off, and I wouldn't do that anyway. Hi, my name's Rem. Are you hungry?" she asked them as she held out her hand for them to take. The boy just looked up at her and grabbed onto his sister's arm and waited for his sister to do something. The little girl, Maiko, took the lady's hand and shook her head. The lady smiled sweetly at them and led them to the cafeteria. She felt sorry for them and wanted to help them. It looks like she would have to take care of them along with the other two boys in the ship. She smiled again at the thought.

A/n: Alright poopers! Listen up! Tell me if I got any of the names wrong with a good kick in the rear, K?! Please leave a nice review or a review at all and make me happy, k?!


End file.
